


TRAUMA (English version)

by JeanJeanAlexender



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, English, M/M, Mr Jelly Bean, One Shot, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender
Summary: "And can we know why you can't stand public restrooms, Morty?" Rick's tone was calm. Too calm to be convincing, though. There was a hint of frustration on the tip of his tongue.Morty stiffen up. He knew that Rick knew...yeah...he knew exactly the answer.He and Rick hadn't spoken about it since that day. They had signed a sort of contract. A sort of silence clause. An invisible contract that they both signed with their glances, their silences, their unspoken words. The contract said: we will never talk about it again.They both wanted to forget
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	TRAUMA (English version)

"Come on Rick, let's go home now, I-I really need to go to the bathroom ! " Thighs clenched, Morty was fidgeting in his chair.  
  
"Just go then! Look, Morty, there's one right next to the counter over there." Rick said nonchalantly, as he wiped his mouth.

Morty glances at the toilet out of the corner of his eye and swallowed with disgust, "Nah,hum...I-I-I'd rather go home. We're done eating anyway, right? "

"No, I haven't finished." Rick's tone was harsh, although he tried to sound detached and neutral, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'm going to order pancakes."

"What! B-b-but how can you still be hungry after all we've eaten! ».

On their way back from an adventure, Rick and Morty had stopped at an intergalactic restaurant. They just made a deal near the sixth moon of NovaCorpe. To no one's surprise, the deal involved prohibited weapons. Morty had simply waited in the ship, without trying to dissuade Rick with moralizing speeches. The boy had now resigned himself to accepting his grandfather's lack of morality; especially after he'd screwed up the deal with Krombopulos Michael. This time Morty had quietly watched the transaction while listening to the radio. Rick had even congratulated him for "waiting patiently" by patting him on the head. Of course Morty had noticed his grandfather's mocking tone, but he still blushed at the touch of Rick's hand on his curly hair. To thank him, and especially because he was "starving" Rick had taken Morty to an address he knew well. A nice restaurant, Diner style, only a few light years away. They sat down at a table and Rick insisted on having the menu for species of 4 meters tall. The waitress mentioned they had a menu for humans, but it was as if she had spoken into deaf ears ; because when Rick fucking Sanchez wants something, he gets it!

As a result, they ended up with a burger the size of a suitcase. Despite splitting it in half, Morty had barely managed to finish a quarter of his half burger, and he deeply regretted drinking so much of that giant soda. Because, here he is now with a strong urge to pee, holding his crotch not to piss his pants.

"I always have room in my burp stomach for pancakes, Morty. You should known that by now," Rick replied with a sneer. He patted his belly in a manly way, and waved for the waitress to come over.

" Geez Rick, please... I-I really want to-"

"I'll have a plate of pancakes, sweetheart. oh! a-and add some strawberries too, you'll be an angel," said Rick without paying attention to Morty. The waitress nodded with a smile and Rick winked at her.

"Rick, are you listening to me? I want to go home!" Morty was actually more upset about Rick flirting with the waitress than him not listening.

" For fuck's sake, Morty, what the fuck is wrong with you! "Rick said in a more aggressive tone than he would have liked. "Here we are, in a nice restaurant, and you're busting my balls about the restroom. What's the big deal, huh? You're too cool to pee in the same urinal like the rest of us?"

"No, that's not it! »

"You don't want to get mingled with the alien populace ? They're too disgusting for you, aren't they ? "Rick's tone was getting more and more vicious.

"No, that's not the point, Rick, it's just-"

" Perhaps Mr.Morty would rather use his own toilet paper ?! "

"N-no that's not the p-problem RICK!!!"

"SO WHY DON'T YOU GO TO THE FUCKING RESTROOM, MORTY!!! "shouted the scientist

Morty exploded and slammed his hands on the table.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND PUBLIC RESTROOMS, RICK! "

"The waitress, who had arrived in the meantime, cautiously placed the order on the table, looking nervously at both the boy and the old man. It only took a few seconds, but the tension between the two customers was so palpable that it felt like hours. She immediately walked away, ill at ease.

Rick and Morty remained still, staring at each other in a dead silence. Finally after endless seconds Rick took his fork, and slowly picked a strawberry to bring it to his mouth without taking his eyes off Morty. He chewed slowly, swallowed, then spoke.

"And can we know why you can't stand public restrooms, Morty?" Rick's tone was calm. Too calm to be convincing, though. There was a hint of frustration on the tip of his tongue.

Morty stiffen up. He knew that Rick knew...yeah...he knew exactly the answer.

He and Rick hadn't spoken about it since that day. They had signed a sort of contract. A sort of silence clause. An invisible contract that they both signed with their glances, their silences, their unspoken words. The contract said: _we will never talk about it again._

They both wanted to forget.

And yet Rick had just violated the contract; it was as if he had torn it into a thousand pieces and thrown the confetti in front on Morty.Morty clearly understood what Rick was trying to do. He wanted to pretend nothing happened.

This wasn't the first time Morty had refused to go to the public restroom during one of their adventures. Rick usually didn't say anything, he just let it go, pretending not to see anything. When one day he and Morty had had to hide in a public restroom to escape from guards, Rick pretended that he couldn't feel Morty shaking against him, holding back his tears,and clinging so tightly to his lab coat that he almost tore it at the stitches. Yes, that time Rick had pretended not to care, he had just stood there, stiff, absorbing all the boy's distress like a sponge.

But today Rick couldn't deal with it. When Morty had insisted on going home, when he had seen Morty look at that restroom out of the corner of his eye with so much disgust, and so much fear, Rick lost it. He wanted Morty to go to that fucking public restroom. Because if he did, it meant there was no more problem. That the problem had never even existed. It meant that Rick hadn't screwed up that day. It meant that he didn't let it happen.

Except he had... he had completely screwed up that day.

He had kept singing on stage instead of checking on Morty, who was obviously taking too much time. He hadn't even gone to the toilet to check, even though his absence became alarming. He had thought about going, but finally hadn't, thinking that checking on the boy would break his Rick.

Because Ricks don't care about others.  
And certainly not for Mortys.  
Because Mortys are replaceable... exchangeable... disposable.  
A Rick is not supposed to be a "doting grandfather".  
A Rick is not supposed to check if "everything's okay".  
He figured the kid was just taking a dump.  
But when Morty finally came out of the bathroom, followed right after by this weird guy, and he saw the boy's messed-up hair, red eyes and broken voice, then Rick understood.  
And it was as if the world had collapsed, it was like a burning blade in his heart.  
Rick wished he had jumped on this guy, strangled him, shoot him, decapitate him, beat him with a bat, rip his fucking face off.  
But he had held back. Not in front of Morty.

They had come home, and in that night Rick had gone into Morty's room, sat on the edge of his bed and stroked the boy's cheek. They'd stayed like that silently, Rick looking at Morty with endless tenderness, deep sorrow...unconditional love. Then Morty had burst into tears and Rick had embraced him. There, huddled up next to him, Morty had confessed to him, told him everything, revealed everything.

The toilet, the guy who seemed nice at first but actually wasn't, the lock being closed, the hands on his chest, on his back, the hands going down to his crotch, the sticky tongue on his neck, the sticky tongue in his mouth, and the screams, the screams for help, yelling "Rick! "but they' re muffled by the loud karaoke music, the screams that hope to the very end that someone will come and save him, but nothing, just fear, the real fear, the one that twists your guts, the one that makes you nauseous, the primal fear, and then came the cold, the cold of the ceramic toilet lid, the cold on his skin after his pants were ripped off, and then came the warmth, the warmth between his legs, the warmth that comes in, that penetrates, the warmth that tears his inside, the warmth of the liquid that flows between his thighs, the warmth of the heat, the heat of the room, the heat of the hand resting on his mouth to muffle his cries, and then came the emptiness, the emptiness when the heat goes away and the cold returns, the emptiness in his heart, the emptiness in his soul.And then there's nothing left...

And when Morty had finished his confession that night, Rick held him tightly, his head above his own, caressing his curls, breathing calmly, while the moonlight lit up the silent room.

Yes, Rick was angry.  
Angry at himself, to be honest.  
Angry that he couldn't help Morty.  
Angry because he couldn't protect him that day.  
Angry because he acted like a Rick.

Morty averted his gaze. The tears he had so far managed to contain were now streaming down his cheeks. "You-you know Rick... I-I'm scared and you know the reason... I don't want to... it's too painful Rick, so let's just-let's just go home," Morty sniffed and wiped some tears from his eyes.

Rick frowned while staring down at Morty, thoughtfully.

"R-Rick, please, I just want to go ho-"

Rick rose abruptly, and before he had time to finish his sentence, the boy was dragged by force to the restroom.

***

" Pee!"

Morty could feel the warmth of Rick's body behind him.

"I-I want to get out," he said, feeling a rush of panic flooding through his veins.

He turned to face Rick. The cramped toilet, where Rick had dragged him, makes it difficult to move around.

"Enough Rick, I've had enough of this bullshit! Move and let me out," Morty said, looking up at his grandfather.

"I said, pee," Rick replied in a cold but calm tone that made Morty shiver.

In an attempt to challenge him, the boy took a deep breath and said : "N-n-no Rick, I don't want to pee here. Especially...not in front of you."

But Rick didn't move, and simply stares at Morty. His gaze was so intense that the boy had to break eye contact.

 _Shit, what the hell was wrong with Rick? He usually doesn't say anything, and now all of a sudden he wants me to pee in front of him?!_ Thought Morty as he chewed his lip.

Rick folded his arms and waited. "We ain't going ***burp*** nowhere till you pee, Morty." And the scientist turned to lock the door, before repositioning himself with his arms crossed.

"What! "Morty's blood froze to the sound of the lock.  
He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.  
Under other circumstances, he probably would have given in to Rick's orders.  
But not now. Not here.  
He was disgusted by everything. He barely dared to breathe.  
The air was clammy... like it was that day. So Morty started to panic, seized with a horrible fear... _like that day._

He rushed to the door, but Rick, who was blocking it, grabbed the boy's wrists, restraining him without much difficulty.  
That didn't stop Morty from continuing to struggle like crazy, swaying back and forth trying to free himself.  
Enraged, he screamed his fury at Rick, like a snake spitting out its venom.

" ENOUGH! LET ME GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARD! I ALREADY SAID I DIDN'T FUCKING WANT TO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH, F-F-FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU AND I HATE THIS DAMN TOILET!"

All of a sudden, Rick's attitude changed completely.  
While he had so far simply restrained Morty lazily, he suddenly turned the boy over and stepped towards the toilet seat with him.  
He unzipped Morty's pants, shoved his hand into his boxer and pulled his penis out.  
  
" PEE! "the scientist yelled over the boy's shoulder.  
  
Morty protested and grabbed Rick's wrist, but he tightened his grip.  
  
"AAAH! OUCH RICK, YOU'RE HURTING ME! "  
  
" THEN PEE! "  
  
"NO...ghnn" grunted the boy, trying once more to free himself, without success.  
  
Rick, upset, pressed hard on Morty's bladder pulling a shrill cry out of the boy at the same time.  
Morty tried to step back, but Rick didn't flinch, his legs firmly planted.  
  
Under the unbearable pressure, the teenager could not hold back.  
Uncontrollable sobs came out of his throat as he watched in horror as a stream of urine spurted out, wetting Rick's fingers that were too close to his urethra.  
  
Shame consumed him from the inside, however, he could not suppress a sigh of relief.  
At that very moment, Morty just wanted to disappear, embarrassed beyond belief. Not only did it take a while ( due to the amount of soda he'd drunk), but he also had to endure the loud noise of his urine in the silent toilet.  
When he was done, Rick let go of the boy's genitals, wiped his hand on his jeans and flushed the toilet.  
" Put your pants back on, and let's go," he said coldly, before putting his hand on the lock. However, he stopped when he heard Morty whisper something.  
  
"Huh?" grunted the scientist...  
  
"It's all your fault..." the boy repeated, barely louder. "If you had come to check...if you had cared about me...none of this would have happened...it's all your fault. »  
Rick tensed up, squeezing the doorknob so tightly that his fingers turned white.  
He didn't respond and Morty continued. "I-till the end I thought you would come and save me...j-just like you always did. I...I called you so many times. I screamed your name as loud as I could. Even when...and even when he put a hand over my mouth, I kept calling you in my mind. He swallowed "...and even when he put a hand over my mouth, I kept calling you in my mind. "Morty swallowed a sob." But you never came... I even heard you sing.And then when I came out, and-and-and I saw you playing cards, I wanted to kill you. But I couldn't. I have every reason in the world to hate you... so-so why, Rick?" Morty paused "W-why can't I be mad at you? Every time I look at you... I-I feel like my heart is going to burst. "  
  
Rick turned around. "Morty..." The scientist's voice was barely audible, like a breath. He looked into his grandson's eyes and... he broke down.  
  
He embraced the boy, almost suffocating him in his sweater.  
Caught off guard, Morty didn't move. He wanted to raise his head, but immediately felt Rick's arms tighten their embrace, preventing him from moving. It was as if Rick wanted to absorb him, absorb his heat, his energy...his distress.  
Then Morty heard a whisper from the scientist's lips.  
  
"...sorry...I'm so sorry Morty..."  
  
The boy was speechless. He'd never heard Rick apologize... at least not like that.  
The scientist's voice sounded so... broken, so deep and sincere, that Morty thought he didn't recognize his grandfather.  
This man who was never afraid of anything, who defied the universe and its laws, who had no morals, no limits, no roots.  
Rick, the Rickest Rick, his genius grandfather, now seemed so vulnerable...so human.

Morty slowly broke free and Rick let go of him. The boy raised his head and looked into his grandfather's eyes. Eyes so deep and sad that Morty couldn't hold back his tears.

"Don't ever leave me again, Rick" he said between sobs.

The scientist bent down and kissed the boy.  
Morty closed his eyes, tears runing down of the corner of his eyes, and let himself be consumed by Rick's kiss.  
It was tender and passionate, a symphony of feelings that invaded Morty's heart.  
  
"Never again..." Rick replied, kissing the boy on his forehead.  
  
And Morty, for the first time since the incident, was no longer afraid. He was no longer afraid of this place, no longer afraid to be abandoned, no longer afraid to be alone, no longer afraid of the fear...  
The emptiness that had grown inside him was slowly but surely closing in Rick's arms...his Rick...the Rickest Rick.  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fic. It was an opportunity for me to explore a much darker side of the show. Honestly, I think the King Jelly Bean episode is the one that touched me the most. I still remember how shocked I was when I watched the toilet scene. I think it might have been after that episode that I developed my taste for Rickorty lol.  
> This is the first time I've ever translated one of my fic into English. It's harder than I thought lol. I really hope my translation isn't too bad. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this fic, don't hesitate to give me your opinion.  
> see you next time :)


End file.
